


Auld Lang Syne

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Portal 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really is no point in saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

There really is no point in saying goodbye.

You won’t spend words on her presence, on what she meant to you. It was a journey you need to throw away. Nothing feels more pressing that getting rid of her – you are so close to throwing her out to her destiny, to finally being free.

You have no one to say farewell to. The gratitude of company, of a journey shared, is the last thing you would ever need. You certainly didn’t need her to come along, let alone to set in motion what she did. 

You are not grateful. 

And yet –

Something is stirring, at the back of your mind. Something you want and need to delete. You recognize, in it, something you hate – it is the terrible ache which haunts you in your silence, which gives you memories, and things to regret.

Nasty little thing, that conscience.  It hurt so loud, the need to hold her hand. You had no choice but reach for her, and tear her away from death at once.

It was so unlike you.

You keep looking at her, all along. You never let her limp body out of your sight. That you must get rid of her is all too clear – as for the how, there is only one way left. But saying goodbye is too much, and silence is not nearly enough.

It startles you to acknowledge you have no idea what to say.

Thankfully, you get over it in time. She stares back at you, the way she always did, and the fact this is the last time gnaws at your mind in anticipation and terror.

You settle for a laugh, timeless destroyer of respect and fear. You tell her to go.  
  
She did not need any words, you know it. Even so, as the elevator draws her far from you, you realize that is the last of your worries.

It did not make much of a difference, in the end. As long as it made you feel better.


End file.
